


Intro

by Tahiel



Series: Pliroy Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bonding, City adventures, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Pliroy Week 2017, Rio de Janeiro (City)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiel/pseuds/Tahiel
Summary: PliroyWeek 2017Day 1: BirthdayEn un año en que Yuri no quería celebrar nada, encontrarse con JJ durante un evento al otro lado el mundo causa que se replantee algunas decisiones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto cuando recién habían anunciado la PliroyWeek por allá a mediados de enero, por lo que esta es mi primera historia de ellos. Espero que las caracterizaciones hayan mejorado desde aquí a los días siguientes.
> 
> La idea de este fic nació conmigo queriendo (y por razones que no recuerdo) ver a Yuri celebrando su cumpleaños en verano, una cosa llevó a la otra, y bueno, acá estamos. Espero lo disfruten.

 

Yuri insultaba por lo bajo, al tiempo que luchaba casi en vano por silenciar todas las notificaciones de su teléfono.

Se dirigía a la salida; en ese momento el lobby de la arena estaba casi desierto a excepción suya y un puñado de personas más, y él por su parte se sentía agradecido por ello.

“¡Hey, Yuri! ¿Te vas tan pronto?”

Sin embargo la voz de Jean-Jacques Leroy se anunció de repente a sus espaldas, fuerte y clara. Yuri se crispó y maldijo en silencio, ponderando si debía ignorarlo o no, al final optó por la segunda opción—buscando prever que este lo siguiera llamando y armara más alboroto, así que con recelo se giró hacia JJ.

Para ser precisos, el evento en sí todavía no finalizaba, pero tanto él como JJ estaban ahí como figuras consagradas del patinaje mundial. No como participantes, sino como invitados para realizar un par de exhibiciones cada uno— _¡La idea es recaudar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible!,_ recordaba bien el entusiasmo usado por uno de los organizadores el día en que le propusieron la idea.

Y como él ya las había cumplido, simplemente sintió que no tenía más motivos para seguir ahí.

“Así es,” dijo después de un rato, al notar que JJ (quien de paso, también parecía ir de salida) genuinamente esperaba una respuesta. “Y puedes seguir tu camino, que hoy justamente no estoy de humor para aguantarte.”

La verdad era que Yuri normalmente no hacía esa clase de participaciones en eventos benéficos, pero el timing en su momento pareció bueno y la locación lo suficientemente lejana como para hacerle un _gran_ favor.

El viaje a Brasil era un plus. La también presencia de Jean-Jacques Leroy—un contratiempo del que se enteró demasiado tarde como para retractar su asistencia.

“¿Por qué no me acompañas a dar una vuelta por los alrededores?” JJ entonces le propuso sonriente, casi esperanzado, con la mirada fija en él y moviendo sus brazos de modo que invitaban a ser seguido. “Estamos en Río, la noche es joven y nosotros también lo somos. En plan de amigos, ¿qué me dices?”

El rubio esperó un momento antes de mandar a JJ a la mierda. Frunció el ceño, mas, tras quedarse estudiando al otro por unos segundos, relajó en parte su semblante (pero sólo en parte).

Tomó aire y luego lo soltó lentamente.

“Está bien.”

Yuri contestó sin mayor animosidad y JJ se le quedó viendo inmóvil y sin decir nada por un par de largos segundos que crecieron lo suficiente como para crear una atmósfera ligeramente incómoda. Y no porque él no supiera qué decir, sino porque JJ, derechamente, jamás esperó que Yuri en serio fuera a aceptar su invitación. Tuvo que parpadear lejos la sorpresa para que su usual semblante confiado pudiera regresar.

“¿Hablas en serio, no estoy soñando acaso?”

“¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo?”

“No…” JJ le respondió, riendo. “Sólo…, me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo.”

—

La noche estaba tranquila, la brisa de verano golpeaba suave y JJ, quien se encontraba de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos, fue el primero en llegar al sitio acordado.

Con Yuri quedaron en irse a sus respectivos hoteles, cambiarse a algún atuendo más cómodo y luego encontrarse a las once con treinta en el monumento del Parque de la República. Ahora él estaba solo y una pequeña fracción en su interior rogaba porque Yuri no lo dejara plantado. Intentando ignorar esos pensamientos intrusos, JJ con cuidado sacó su teléfono; porque revisar algunas noticias en Instagram sonaba a una buena distracción—

“Si algo me sorprende de todo esto es que en el minuto en que me invitaste no dijeras que saldríamos a lo _JJ style_ …”

Ni siquiera alcanzó a abrir la aplicación cuando la voz de Yuri sonó detrás de él, apareciendo desde el otro lado del monumento.

“Esperaba guardar eso para cuando estuviéramos un poco ebrios.”

Hicieron parar un taxi y JJ le dijo la dirección al conductor en lo que Yuri distinguió como un decente portugués—ya que del idioma él no captaba un comino. No charlaron durante el trayecto, y en poco más diez minutos ya estaban en su destino.

“¿No vas a tener problemas con tus entrenadores?” JJ preguntó al bajarse, a la vez que procedía a identificar desde su ubicación las calles antes decidir la dirección a seguir. “Me sorprende que te dejaran venir solo.”

“Nah,” el otro se encogió de hombros. “Sólo era una exhibición a beneficio. Además les dejé en claro a Yakov y a Lilia que por esta vez quería venir por mi cuenta.”

Garantía que le costó un gran sermón acerca de _no hacer nada estúpido_ por parte de esos dos, pero JJ no tenía por qué enterarse de ese detalle.

Sin embargo, ahora con los dos pies sobre la tierra y la vista más atenta, Yuri cayó en cuenta de la clase de lugar en el que había terminado, y entonces él evaluó la posibilidad de quizás ya había roto la promesa con sus entrenadores sin siquiera saberlo.

El vecindario —el _muy_ modesto vecindario al que llegaron—, ubicado en el sector puerto y cercano al centro, bajo ningún punto de vista parecía un lugar turístico. En absoluto.

JJ notó la desconfianza en el rostro de Yuri casi al instante, y este último fue vocal en cuanto a su descontento. Comentarios que iban entre las líneas de _A dónde me trajiste_ , _Estamos perdidos_ y _La próxima vez que quieras dar un tour por el infierno, vete tú solo_ no se hicieron esperar por parte del rubio, más aun cuando JJ lo ignoraba y además mencionaba emocionado que debían caminar un poco más para llegar al sitio que estaban buscando. Sólo unos minutos después, cuando llegaron y la música de tambores comenzara a escucharse a lo lejos pero cada vez más cerca, y el flujo de gente aumentara—personas del mismo Río y otros turistas con menos ritmo, que Yuri vino a guardar silencio.

Esa particular zona de la ciudad era como dar un viaje en el tiempo.

La arquitectura era algo complicada en sí, ya que se encontraba en medio de una gran roca en bajada, y las casas aledañas daban la apariencia de estar incrustadas a esta. Claro que había escalones que creaban camino, pero estaban llenos de gente. La atmósfera era agradable pero sin pretensiones y sin ningún tipo de preparativo especial para maquillarle la realidad a los turistas. Agrupaciones de samba tocando en las calles, luces artesanales, y montones y montones de personas disfrutando de la música. Todos reían y bebían y bailaban al ritmo del espectáculo callejero que brindaban la variedad de bandas presentes.

“¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba este lugar?”

“ _Pedra do Sal_ ,” contestó JJ. “Mis padres me han contado historias increíbles de las visitas que hicieron a este lugar cuando eran más jóvenes. No podía permitirme venir a Río y no pasar por acá…”

La voz de JJ sonaba plagada de nostalgia y Yuri como nunca escuchó atento cada una de sus palabras, todo mientras veía con sus propios ojos y absorbía el ambiente que ahí se estaba viviendo. Algo lo invadió, y él simplemente no pudo contener su sonrisa. Quizás sólo era que la alegría de la ciudad y su gente era contagiosa, o tal vez era debido al aire de aventura que todo lo que estaba haciendo con JJ cargaba; él ya no estaba seguro de nada. Fuera como fuese, lo único totalmente real ahí era que en ese preciso segundo, Yuri Plisetsky quiso olvidarse de todo y comenzar a divertirse.

“No está mal, JJ, no está nada mal.”

A como avanzaban el camino se fue haciendo más angosto, y los puestos de comida y los pequeños clubes que sacaron sus shows a las aceras ocupaban cada vez más espacio físico. Y en seguida se empezó a escuchar el _cachaça,_ _caipirinhas, caipiroskas_ por parte de los vendedores ambulantes. La noche avanzó, las bebidas alcohólicas eran baratas y ambos se aprovecharon de eso.

En algún minuto entrada la madrugada JJ aparentemente recibió una iluminación cósmica y le preguntó a Yuri si es que él podía beber alcohol, y este, riendo de medio lado aun con el vaso entre sus labios, le contestó algo cercano a _Si ellos no tienen problema en vendérmelo, yo no tendré problema en tomarlo. Y además soy ruso._

JJ no pudo pelear contra esa lógica aplastante.

Para ese punto de la noche las escaleras ya habían dejado de ser lugar de tránsito y eran, más que nada, lugares en los cuales ubicarse para bailar.

Y quizás, _y sólo quizás_ , para ese mismo punto de la noche —mientras JJ continuaba sacando selfies de los dos y Yuri mantenía su teléfono olvidado en alguno de sus bolsillos—  en el fondo de la mente de Yuri la voz que solía recordarle cuanto _odiaba_ a JJ terminaba por ser acallada por la otra que se lo estaba pasando increíble junto a él.

—

“Eh, eh, Yuri, tu teléfono no para de vibrar.”

Estaban sentados en el piso uno al lado del otro, y aun con varias bebidas en su sistema, Yuri pudo entender el comentario de JJ perfectamente, y aunque sólo era eso—un comentario, en sus oídos todo se sintió como una acusación.

El aludido agarró su móvil con brusquedad y sin molestarse en leer la pantalla, mantuvo pulsada la tecla de apagar por un buen rato. “Ya no.”

“Tu teléfono ha estado así toda la noche— desde que llegamos. ¿A quién estás ignorando?”

“A nadie,” replicó arrastrando las sílabas, pero JJ lo seguía mirando. Quizás por culpa del alcohol, pero Yuri tampoco tenía cabeza para analizar nada. “¡ _A NADIE, JJ, A NADIE_!” añadió alzando la voz, y con eso dio por terminado el intercambio.

Cualquier nivel de confianza o intimidad que pudo haber hasta ese momento quedó reducido a cero, y lo peor era que JJ era consciente de aquello y no entendía el porqué.

Yuri recargó su vista hacia otro lado y entonces continuó bebiendo, ahora en amargo silencio. JJ por su lado seguía inquieto, aunque no insistió más en el tema. Con cuidado el mayor sacó su propio teléfono—en un intento de matar el tiempo muerto. Abrió Twitter y comenzó a descender perezoso por su TL.

Ciertamente, lo último que esperaba encontrar era ver los numerosos tweets de otros colegas patinadores publicando saludos de cumpleaños para Yuri Plisetsky, pero cuando los encontró, de golpe la actitud de este le hizo sentido.

“Estuviste de cumpleaños anoche— ayer— el día del evento,” JJ soltó de la nada. Él negaba rápido mientras hablaba, o más bien balbuceaba, odiándose a él y a todo lo bebido por joder su habilidad de expresión oral y por no estar más atento a la actividad en sus redes sociales, además. “No lo sabía, lo siento—lo siento mucho.”

“Lo estuve,” los ojos de Yuri finalmente se posaron sobre él, en una mezcla de cautela y pánico silenciado. “Y…, no te disculpes. De todos modos no tenía planes ni ganas de celebrar nada,” de pronto se puso de pie, y cuando volvió a hablar su voz ya sonaba agria. “Ahora vayámonos de acá, la fiesta está muriendo.”

A esa hora fue imposible encontrar taxis libres, por lo que se vieron obligados a caminar. Si tenían suerte y no se perdían antes, quizás llegarían al Boulevard Olímpico, pero JJ bien sabía que ni eso ni una ruta de viaje sin inconvenientes lograrían animar a Yuri.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperó fue la lluvia de verano que comenzó a caer de la nada. Agua tibia que comenzó intermitente pero que rápidamente se volvió copiosa. Que terminó empapándolos y sintiéndose como si esta les limpiara la caloría interna causada por el alcohol.

Tuvieron que buscar refugio, y lo encontraron bajo el toldo de una tienda.

“Increíble…” dijo Yuri una vez recargó su espalda contra la entrada cerrada del local. Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos y dejó salir un sonoro corte de aire.

Así se mantuvieron por varios minutos, en silencio, ya no tan ebrios, algo somnolientos, y con la vista al frente esperando por un taxi que ambos, en el fondo, sabían que no pasaría.

Y de todas esas condiciones, el silencio era una que JJ no lograba aguantar.

“¿Te encuentras bien?” preguntó este, con expresión difícil de leer en el rostro, volteándose y agachando ligeramente la barbilla para poder mirarlo a los ojos y disminuir la marcada diferencia de altura que a pesar de los años los seguía separando.

“Lo estoy,” el otro contestó seco.

“Te lo pregunto en serio.”

“Y yo te estoy respondiendo en serio.”

“No, Yuri. No te creo,” JJ insistió.

“Pues no lo hagas si no quieres.”

“Es que, sólo, no te entiendo.”

“Porque no tienes nada que entender…,” Yuri chasqueó la lengua. “Porque tú nunca has entendido nada. Y si tanto te molesta mi actitud; da media vuelta, regrésate a tu hotel y mantente lejos de mí.”

JJ soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos.

“No me molestas— _agh_ , mierda, Yuri. Si no me quieres decir nada…, bueno..., lo entenderé. Pero pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo, al menos dime _qué hice mal_.”

De pronto, el modo inusualmente amable y hasta preocupado en que él habló lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

Una punzada de ira lo atacó. Yuri quería gritar. Yuri estaba dispuesto a gritar.

“¡No hiciste nada! Soy yo, ¡soy yo el del maldito problema!”

“¡Entonces dime, quiero saber!”

“¡NO, TÚ NO QUIERES SABER!”

“SÍ QUIERO SABER, Y NO ME MOVERÉ HASTA QUE ME DES UNA MALDITA RESPUESTA.”

Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban a los gritos. Yuri sintió la mirada punzante de JJ y no la pudo aguantar por mucho; no tardó en dar media vuelta. Apretó sus sienes con fuerza y luego caminó hacia uno de los escalones de la tienda para sentarse en este.

“Mi abuelo murió a finales del año pasado,” soltó de pronto, en algo poco más fuerte que un suspiro y mirando de reojo el paisaje frente a él.

Las gotas golpeaban sonoras contra la tela del toldo y también el piso, y JJ las sintió más distractoras que nunca, por lo que, y quietamente, se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas frente a Yuri.

“Este es el primer cumpleaños que paso sin él y— y me siento _fatal_ …” Yuri continuó. “Yo no quería ignorar las llamadas a Beka, ni las de Viktor, _¡ni siquiera las del cerdo aquel!_ Las de nadie, lo digo en serio. Pero lo último que deseo en este momento es recibir saludos que me recuerden de una fecha la cual sólo quiero olvidar que existe. Venir a sitio al fin del mundo fue lo único que se me ocurrió para alejarme del resto.”

“Pero… No lo entiendo. ¿Entonces, por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?”

Yuri tardó en responderle.

“Una vez acá…, no sabría explicarlo, sólo—no quería llegar al hotel en la noche y enfrentar que estoy solo—me _aterró_ tan sólo pensarlo,” gruñó el muchacho, apretando con fuerza sus puños. “Pero cuando me encontraste en el lobby y tampoco hiciste ningún comentario al respecto…, no sé, supuse que no tenías idea de la fecha y…, pensé quizás sí podría hacer algo distinto.”

 _Fue un impulso…, probablemente_ , Yuri estuvo a punto de agregar pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su boca, y tampoco intentaría soltarlas. Porque no, no era justo que se abriera de esa forma con JJ, no lo era ni para el mismo Yuri ni para las otras personas que él _sí_   las consideraba cercanas. Todo en esa situación estaba mal. Punto. Yuri _odiaba_ a Jean-Jacques Leroy, por arrogante y engreído, y Jean-Jacques Leroy sólo lo veía como un mocoso del que podía reírse de competencia en competencia. Y precisamente en ese minuto no se sentía preparado para escucharlo burlarse de él por ser tan débil y tan patético y tan—

“Tú no estás solo, Yuri.”

Sorprendido, Yuri levantó la vista de golpe y su mirada al fin se encontró con la de JJ, no lo entendía, fue como si su voz y esas palabras que muy en lo profundo añoraba oír poseyeran un poder de comando sobre él.

“Tú le importas a muchas personas, y quizás no lo creas o no quieras creerlo, pero es así,” la mirada de JJ estaba seria—al menos como Yuri no recordaba haberla visto antes, ni siquiera mientras este patinaba, y fue un cambio repentino. El mayor incluso llegó a fruncir el ceño en el momento en que lo tomara de los hombros. Yuri se tensó al contacto pero hizo lo posible por no desviar la mirada.

Estaban tan cerca, Yuri entonces cayó en cuenta de aquello, tanto que pudo fijarse en cómo unos mechones empapados intentaban esconder ese par de ojos azules que de algún modo prometían conocer la totalidad de los misterios del mundo.

Sin embargo él tampoco se alejó ni reaccionó violentamente, lo que dio pie para que JJ continuara, ahora en un tono menos serio pero sin cesar una pizca en cuanto a determinación.

“Pero si todavía no quieres llegar a tu hotel, no lo hagas… Aprovecha el día y olvídate de todo. Porque está bien querer estar solo. Y puedes estar solo hasta que ya no desees estarlo, después volverás a compartir con ellos cuanto quieras, porque confían en ti y saben por lo que estás pasando.”

Yuri tragó aire e hizo una larga pausa antes de volver a hablar.

“Y yo pensando que te burlarías de mí.”

Y JJ soltó una risa corta. “Sé que a veces actúo como si lo supiera todo, pero también he pasado por mis momentos difíciles. Sé que estos vienen, y sé que no son para siempre…”

Tras ese intercambio ninguno agregó nada más.

Ambos compartieron una conexión durante esos minutos. Guardando para sí mismos muchas cosas que aún no eran capaces de entender en ese momento, porque no tenían prisa, porque ya tendrían tiempo. 

Y luego la fuerza de la lluvia comenzó a decaer, dejando sólo algunos goterones sueltos de agua tibia golpeándose sobre el pavimento, mientras el ambiente lentamente se iba iluminando con el amanecer que nacía incipiente entre las nubes.

Temiendo que la situación pudiera volverse incómoda, JJ cortó el agarre y se puso de pie. Tras estirar sus músculos por unos momentos él sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

Estaba sonriendo—Eso sí era más natural en él.

“¿A dónde vamos ahora?” Yuri preguntó al rato.

“Van a ser las siete de la mañana…” dijo tras apartar la vista de su teléfono y fijarla en Yuri. “No debería costarnos mucho encontrar un lugar donde comer, y si no lo encontramos me sentiré estafado. Podríamos pasar a la playa ¿Crees que haya un sitio donde vendan comida rusa por aquí?”

Yuri se encogió de hombros y negó suavemente, pero esa vez no pudo evitar sonreír, y JJ tomó aquel gesto como suficiente para quedar tranquilo. Entonces él volvió a dar media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, mencionando entre medio algunas opciones de rutas a seguir.

Y claro, Yuri no se quiso quedar atrás. Apuró el paso hasta alcanzar a JJ, y antes de que este pudiera seguir hablando acerca si debían doblar en izquierda o derecha, el rubio lo interrumpió—él seguía sonriente, y esta vez, lleno de energía.

“Más te vale enviarme todas las fotos que tomaste anoche.”

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mis disculpas por las inexactitudes en la arquitectura brasileña. Investigué lo más que pude, pero ya que nunca he puesto un pie en Brasil (mucho menos Río), pues impresiciones pasan. Google Street y Google Maps fueron el amigo en mi camino.  
> Hasta mañana :^)


End file.
